


Saizo and Spring Kagero Support Log

by merryfortune



Series: Heroes Support Logs [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Support Log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Support log for Saizo and Spring Kagero





	1. Support Log C

**Spring Kagero** : Saizo! I had not expected for you to be here.

 **Saizo** : I have been here for quite some time.

 **Spring Kagero:** …Are you my Saizo? There are different dimensions, after all.

 **Saizo:** Yes, there are. And… I did think about that but, I don’t think it matters.

 **Spring Kagero:** And why don’t you think it matters?

 **Saizo:** Because I am certain your Saizo the Fifth would want me to ask this question of you. And, if I am your Saizo the Fifth, then I would like to ask this question for myself.

 **Spring Kagero:** [cringing] And what question would that be?

 **Saizo** : Have you forgotten your mission, Kagero?

 **Spring Kagero:** Of course not! I will forever dedicate myself to our – my? – Lord Ryoma!

 **Saizo:** Then explain yourself.

 **Spring Kagero:** I – I can’t… I realise a ninja has no business looking like this, but I see no harm in it!

 **Saizo:** No harm in it?!

 **Spring Kagero:** One cannot be expected flourish in negativity. I know it’s a wartime, no matter where I look, it seems that another country is embroiled in war but sometimes, it can be good to relax. It can be good to look silly and do silly things. I would not expect someone like you to understand.

 **Saizo** : [leaves]

 **Spring Kagero** : It wouldn’t kill you to relax for once in your life!

 **Spring Kagero** : He’s insufferable! It can’t be good for him though, to be so tense and angry all the time…


	2. Support Log B

**Saizo:** I have returned.

 **Spring Kagero:** Why? I thought you were still mad at me for having fun for once in my life.

 **Saizo:** I realise… That out of all the arguments we’ve ever had… this is easily the worst.

 **Spring Kagero:** Yes, I agree.

 **Saizo:** And I dislike being mad at you. You are a close companion o mine – regardless of the universe.

 **Spring Kagero:** [blushes] Thank you.

 **Saizo:** So, I apologise.

 **Saizo:** [pause]

 **Spring Kagero:** …Is that it? Is that the whole of your apology?

 **Saizo:** Yes.

 **Spring Kagero:** A man of few words, as per usual. Well, words speak quieter than actions. Will you amend your behaviour in any way?

 **Saizo:** Yes. I intend to.

 **Spring Kagero:** Oh? I’m intrigued. Explain.

 **Saizo:** I recall you yelling after me after my… abrupt exit. You said something to the effect of that I never take the time to relax. I agree. Since you appear capable of devoting time to both yourself and to your liege, I thought you might be able to help me do the same. I do not wish to intrude upon you, of course.

 **Spring Kagero:** You are one of my greatest companions as well, Saizo. I would be honoured to show you how I relax. Of course, what works for one person, may not work for another. After all, look at flowers: some require no light and much water, others require plenty of light and little water. We all wilt and flourish differently.

 **Saizo:** I understand.

 **Spring Kagero:** Still, it would please me immensely if I could share my leisure with you.

 **Saizo:** Thank you.

 **Spring Kagero:** Let’s meet again soon then. I will bring the paint supplies.

 **Spring Kagero:** [leaves]

 **Saizo:** …Paint supplies? I have heard many rumours about Kagero’s art. I hear it is particularly awful. I doubt whatever she produces will soothe me or my ‘artistic’ soul. Still, I want to try and make amends. I will lie to her as necessary.


	3. Support Log A

**Spring Kagero:** Well… what do you think?

 **Saizo:** I think you have outdone yourself. Truly, it was not necessary to bring such extravagant paint supplies for this… activity.

 **Spring Kagero:** It’s okay. Princess Sharena was escastic to share her easels and oil paints with us.

 **Saizo** : …She is a generous mistress, I suppose. Other things could be said about her, but yes.

 **Spring Kagero** : I agree. Well, nonetheless, she hopes that whatever we produce can be hung on her wall. I doubt my art will be up to her standards.

 **Saizo** : I have the rumours.

 **Spring Kagero** : You have?

 **Saizo** : Hell-scapes and ogres… And other ominous imagery.

 **Spring Kagero** : It may not be everyone’s cup of tea but it is mine.

 **Saizo** : I never said I disproved. Still, I think it suits you.

 **Spring Kagero:** Unlike this outfit?

 **Saizo:** Yes.

 **Spring Kagero:** At least your honest.

 **Saizo & Spring Kagero**: [pause]

 **Spring Kagero** : Well, how do you think you went? Your brow was quite furrowed as you painted.

 **Saizo** : I never realised how unsteady my hand was until now… Perhaps I ought to practice more. It might make me more precise in battle. I believe I can understand your new weaponry now. With that artist hand, you could throw anything to a target.

 **Spring Kagero** : Oh wow, thank you, Saizo.

 **Saizo** : My art is likely amateur in comparison to yours though.

 **Spring Kagero** : We all start somewhere. I would like to see it, Saizo.

 **Saizo** : I hate to say it, but I’m embarrassed to show you the finished product.

 **Spring Kagero** : [laughing] It’s adorable, Saizo! What a cute rabbit.

 **Saizo** : [blushing] It’s childlike, I dislike it, but… I was inspired by your outfit. Your springtime cheer is… infectious.

 **Spring Kagero** : I suppose it’s only polite to show you mine.

 **Spring Kagero** : [blushes]

 **Saizo** : This is very powerful, Kagero.

 **Spring Kagero** : Excuse me?

 **Saizo** : It’s me, isn’t it? You drew a portrait of me, right? That movement in it, that’s how you perceive me on the battlefield, isn’t it?

 **Spring Kagero** : Yes, you are exactly right.

 **Saizo** : I think you have genuine talent Kagero. I like how you make me look so fearsome and you use of monochrome colours ought to make you the envy of all artists.

 **Spring Kagero** : [blushes] You are too much.

 **Saizo** : I never knew this about you until now, but you have genuine talent at art, Kagero. I love it. I hope you don’t mind, but I hope to see more of your pieces. The rumours do you know justice.

 **Spring Kagero** : You’ve never flattered me like this before… Thank you, Saizo. I mean it.

 **Saizo** : Thank you for showing me the beauty of art. I will admit, I may not be relaxed or meditated but I do have a new appreciation for leisure thanks to you.

 **Spring Kagero:** Well then, I hope you find what’s right for you. Thank you for indulging me though.


	4. Support Log S

**Saizo:** Hello again, Kagero.

 **Spring Kagero:** Hello, Saizo. How are you?

 **Saizo** : Still… tense.

 **Spring Kagero** : You never change.

 **Saizo** : It seems that way. I still haven’t found a way to relax yet.

 **Spring Kagero** : But I appreciate that you’re taking time for yourself to stop and smell the flowers.

 **Saizo** : Yes… Well, I keep thinking about your art.

 **Spring Kagero** : I get that a lot. I’m told the horror of it keeps many people up at night.

 **Saizo** : Cowards…

 **Spring Kagero** : To each their own.

 **Saizo** : Still, I was thinking about it. I think, when I am one day return to my realm, I would like to have some pieces with me to put up in my home.

 **Spring Kagero** : You flatter me…

 **Saizo** : I am being sincere. I would love it if I could have some of your artworks to hang.

 **Spring Kagero** : I would be more than delighted to make you some then.

 **Saizo** : I was also thinking, I would like it if I could have their artist in my home as well.

 **Spring Kagero** : Saizo…

 **Saizo** : I have no idea if you are my Kagero or if I am your Saizo however, I do not believe it matters. I do not have a ring to offer you but I can offer you this: steadfast companionship and a partner for every meal and every chore. I would like to be _your_ Saizo the Fifth.

 **Spring Kagero** : Saizo…

 **Spring Kagero** : [pause]

 **Spring Kagero** : I accept.

 **Saizo** : I am glad. And, I hope this next part goes without saying as I am a man of little word…

 **Spring Kagero** : Yes, I know, I love you too, Saizo.


End file.
